Sweet Sixteen
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey Motomiya spend her 16th birthday with her two best friends. Fem!Davis/Daisuke.


"Sweet Sixteen"

 **For those who might be wondering, Veemon is currently in the Digital World with the rest of the Digimon and that's why he isn't in this. Please enjoy and review!**

Inside of a bedroom with pink painted walls was a girl with raspberry colored hair and tanned skin that was curled up under her blue comforter, keeping her eyes tightly shut as the sun streamed in through the window.

Just then, her bedroom door was opened by two boys who were whispering to each other and trying to make sure they didn't make any loud noises.

The first boy who entered the room had pale skin that was littered with freckles in various parts of his body, had whiskey brown eyes and dark brown hair that he had cut close to his head.

The second boy had shaggy, curly dark brown hair that almost looked black, tanned skin and dark brown eyes that would remind anyone who saw them of a puppy.

Sneaking over to the bed, both boys then jumped on it, startling the girl awake.

"What the hell?" She whined.

"Happy birthday!" Both boys cheered.

Groaning at the fact that her friends had woke her up so early in the morning, Davinia "Davey" Motomiya opened her chocolate brown eyes to glare up at Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski who were both smiling down at her.

"It is way too early to do this." Davey complained as she tried to hide under her comforter.

"It's never too early to celebrate the birth of our best girl!" Stiles exclaimed as he wrestled the blankets off of her.

"Come on downstairs. Your dad is making chocolate chip pancakes." Scott told her.

Unable to keep back a smile as Stiles finally managed to pull the blankets out of her hands, Davey chuckled as she sat up and allowed her friends to yank her out of bed and pull her with them down the stairs.

David Motomiya and Jun Motomiya were both in the kitchen, the magenta haired woman sipping her coffee while the black haired man was cooking the pancakes.

Sitting down at the table, Davey and her boys were given plates that had stacks of pancakes and they smothered them with maple syrup before Stiles sent the girl upstairs to get ready for the day.

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a teal colored tank top, Davey made her way downstairs to meet Scott and Stiles who both revealed that they had presents with them that they had hidden during breakfast.

"Where were you hiding those?" Davey asked as she walked over.

"We put them in Jun's room before we woke you up." Scott informed.

Scott and Stiles were amazing friends and had been ever since she first moved to Beacon hills five years earlier.

She still kept in contact with her old friends from Odaiba, but they never seemed to remember to wish her a happy birthday or even bought her a simple card.

These two boys, on the other hand, always remembered when her birthday was and bought her a gift each year while also dragging her out around town for some fun.

This was one of the things she loved about her boys.

"Get down here and open them already. Come on, let's go." Stiles urged as he bounced in place.

Grinning in amusement at the boy, Davey walked over and accepted the box with the blue wrapping paper and gold ribbon from Stiles who seemed extra excited that she had chosen to open his gift first.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Davey gently took off the ribbon and the paper, opening the box to reveal an alarm clock that was in the shape of a white Maneki Neko.

The sight of the clock made Jun choke on her laughter which confused the three teenagers, but they ignored her while David pulled his oldest daughter out of the room.

"Where did you get this?" Davey asked as she held it up to look it over.

"I found it online. I heard that these things were supposed to be good luck and thought it might be needed for when school starts in a few weeks." Stiles shrugged.

"It's great, thanks mischief." Davey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

She had discovered what Stiles' first name was when she first moved to Beacon Hills and found the name written on his ID that he had dropped.

Unable to pronounce the Polish name properly, Davey had instead called him mischief since it was as the closest she could get to pronouncing it.

Stiles had told her he had a hard time saying it as a child and had pronounced it as mischief as well and allowed her to give him the nickname since she thought it suited his personality very well.

"Any time, Nia." Stiles smiled as a blush bloomed across his pale cheeks.

Shaking his head at his two friends, Scott then held out his present next which was a small box wrapped in green paper with a blow bow.

Accepting it, Davey peeled off the paper while Stiles took the blue bow and stuck it onto the side of her head making the three teens grin.

Opening the box, Davey found a charm bracelet inside that had a golden sun, a silver crescent moon, an orange fox, a white wolf and a black cat, the animals charms each having different colored jewels for eyes.

"This is cute. Thanks, Scottie." Davey leaned over and gave the boy a kiss to the cheek making him blush.

"Okay, come on. We've got a whole day planned today and it is starting now. So, get your cute butt off that couch, get your shoes on and let's go paint the town red." Stiles clapped his hands together as he jumped up.

Shaking her head in amusement at the hyper boy, Davey went to grab her tan wedge sandals and slipped them on while she grabbed her leather jacket.

"Have fun, honey. We'll have a great birthday dinner waiting for you when you get home." David said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"I'll have this house decorated by the time the boys bring you home. Speaking of, are Melissa and John coming over, too?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, my mom managed to get the night off." Scott nodded.

"And I convinced dad to come by promising I wouldn't nag at him for his bad eating habits." Stiles said.

John Stilinski had been told by the doctors that he had poor eating habits that reflected badly on his body.

Stiles had been trying to get his mother to eat healthy by buying turkey bacon and whole wheat products for them to eat instead of the food that had too many carbs and were too greasy.

"You're a good son, Stiles." David smiled proudly at the boy making him duck his head down and blush at the praise.

"Let's go. We have to hurry up before the arcade is filled with people." Scott called.

"Seriously? I was born and raised in Japan and you guys think you can beat ME at video games?" Davey scoffed.

"Yeah, they're dreaming. Have fun kicking their asses, baby sis." Jun smirked.

"Oh, you're so funny." Stiles fake laughed.

The three teens then left the house, making their way out to the baby blue jeep that was parked outside.

Scott held the door open for Davey and she grinned at him before she climbed into the front seat while Stiles got into the driver's side.

"So, what are we doing other than hitting up the arcade?" Davey asked once Scott was inside the jeep and Stiles drove off.

"Well, we were thinking of hitting up a club, but someone pointed out that they would all be closed until night time and we wouldn't be able to go unless we snuck out." Stiles said.

"We could do that. I mean, as long as we don't have any alcohol, we won't get into any trouble." Davey mused.

"You two have to be the biggest trouble makers I have ever met and you're going to put me in an early grave." Scott shook his head.

"Oh, Scottie, learn to live a little and have some fun, baby boy." Davey crooned.

"Anyway, instead of going to a club, we're going to the mall and then the movies. They're having a Jackie Chan marathon going on and you know we're going to see the Rush Hour movies." Stiles grinned.

"Sounds like fun. Think we can also go out for pizza for lunch?" Davey asked.

"Anything the birthday girl wants." Stiles smiled at her.

Driving off to the arcade, the trio had the car parked and then they walked into the building to enjoy the day, noticing that some of the popular students at school were there as well.

There recognized them as Jackson Whittemore and his gay best friend Danny Mahealani.

When Davey first heard about the most popular boy in school being friends with a gay boy, she had been a bit impressed that Jackson hadn't done the cliché thing by bullying Danny or rejecting him for his sexual orientation.

Although Davey was impressed that Jackson wasn't a bigot, she was hated that he was a jerk to everyone and seemed to flirt with girls behind his girlfriend Lydia martin's back.

Deciding to ignore the group of popular boys, the trio walked off to the back where they had some fun playing games and trying to win enough tickets for a good prize.

Scott managed to get enough tickets for a tiny brown teddy bear and then the group all made their way out of the arcade, passing by Jackson on the way.

Jackson stuck his foot out and Scott tripped, but Stiles and Davey managed to grab his arms and helped him up.

Danny rolled his eyes at Jackson who was smirking at the trio with a smug expression.

That expression left his face, though, when an angered Davey turned towards him and sent Jackson a glare, her eyes turning an icy blue color that made him stumble back in fear as he felt like he was being stared down by a wild animal.

Stiles and Scott pulled Davey away before she could start a fight with Jackson, knowing that the girl had no issue with throwing a punch at someone who was bigger than she was if they pissed her off.

Deciding to not let Jackson ruin their day, the trio headed off to the movies where they purchased their tickets, popcorn, chocolates and gummy bears before they rushed into the theatre to claim good seats.

Hours later, the three friends left the theatre laughing and headed off to the nearest pizza restaurant to eat lunch.

"Man, am I ever hungry. So, what're we having?" Stiles asked as he looked through the menu.

"I'm going with the pizzaghetti combo." Davey said as she looked over the food.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"It's pizza served with spaghetti. The sauce is amazing and the meal comes with some great garlic bread." Davey informed.

"Seriously, where do you put all of that stuff? You should be as big as a whale by now." Scott said looking amusement.

"High metabolism." Davey shrugged.

"Does the high metabolism allow us to have the chocolate cheese cake for dessert?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh, totally." Davey nodded.

"You two are trying to fatten me up and make me die from all of this food." Scott said.

"At least you'll die fat and happy." Davey smiled.

After talking to the boys about it, they all ordered the pizzaghetti and enjoyed their food, amazed with the sauce that was used for the spaghetti and the pizza.

Later on, they had the chocolate cheese cake for dessert and split the bill three ways before they rushed off to the mall where they roamed around, peeking into shops and trying on clothing and listening to music.

Once they were finished with their goofing off, the teens rushed off back to the Motomiya house to find the interior had been decorated with blue and pink ribbons, streamers and balloons.

Melissa and John were also there speaking with David as they set out the cake, lighting the candles.

More presents were handed over to Davey who opened them all with a smile on her face and thanking everyone for them.

Later on, when the adults found the teens missing, they all went to search for them and smiled in amusement when they found them inside of Davey's room.

They were gathered on the girl's bed, Davey nestled between the boys with Stiles on her right with his arm thrown over her waist while Scott was on her left, his head leaning against hers while she used one of his arms as a pillow.

Sharing a look of amusement, the three adults decided to allow them to sleep, Melissa and John letting their sons sleep over.

Comforted by the warm of her friends' body heat and the peaceful scents they both had, Davey grinned in her sleep and nuzzled against them as she purred in contentment.

The end.


End file.
